


looking up

by caydiink (gayleb)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Not Beta Read, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Well - Freeform, basically an au where dream gets shot at the duel instead of tommy, im probably forgetting a lot of tags but idc, kinda comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayleb/pseuds/caydiink
Summary: What if, during the duel between Tommy and Dream in the first war, Dream couldn't bring himself to shoot Tommy, leading to him being shot instead. :)bad summary pls i just want clout
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 465





	looking up

This is so wrong.

That was the only thought running through Dream’s mind as he stood on the bridge, Tommy a couple feet in front of him. He could see the energy coursing through the kid, in the way he spoke to Wilbur, his animated hands not so subtly shaking.

He gripped his bow tighter as he stepped forward, Wilbur looked up before whispering something to Tommy. The teen nodded once, before matching Dream’s movements and walking forwards.

He was running out of time.

Tommy was a kid, he was a 16 year old boy forced into this stupid fucking war, that he should never had to have seen. It was unfair. But then again, what in war wasn’t?

They met in the middle, a look of determination set on Tommy’s face. It was almost believable, but Dream could see the fear in his eyes, and the slight tremor of his hands, gripping his bow so tightly his knuckles were white.

“I’ll throw the poison, then count to ten. You turn around and shoot as soon as I say fire,” Wilbur said, pulling a potion out of his pocket.

The two men agreed, and Dream shut his eyes behind the mask as he felt the poison splashing over him, seeping into his blood even through his clothing. He shuddered as it worked its way through his body, the feeling far from pleasant.

He heard Tommy gasp in front of him, and that just made him feel worse.

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t shoot a fucking kid.

In that moment, Dream hated Wilbur. He hated him for letting Tommy do this, for letting him see this war at all. He hated Tommy for challenging him.

He hated himself for accepting.

Tommy just wanted his home back. Who was Dream to deny him that? Why did it really matter? Was it really that much of a loss, that one piece of land?

Was it worth the life of a child?

He shifted his feet, turning around when Wilbur signaled for them too. As he turned, Dream caught Tommy’s eye from behind the mask. He could see how terrified Tommy was.

Terrified of him.

Wilbur took a breath, before starting to count.

“One.”

He could do this. It was for his friends, George, Sapnap. He could do this.

“Two.”

He readjusted his mask as he felt it slipping. He didn’t want anyone to see him do this.

“Three.”

This was war. He didn’t have a choice. It was either kill Tommy, or admit defeat. What was he gonna do, just give up?

“Four.”

He shut his eyes, stepping forward again, walking towards not his doom, but the doom of the child behind him. They both knew who would win this duel, why did they have to actually go through with it?

“Five.”

It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t want to kill Tommy.

“Six.”

If he didn’t want to kill Tommy, then why was he here?

“Seven.”

His eyes shot open. What the fuck was he doing?

“Eight.”

He couldn’t fucking do it. He couldn’t kill Tommy. He couldn’t do this please god why did it have to be him-

“Nine.”

His breaths came faster and faster as the countdown drew to a close. He was never more thankful for his mask, hiding the panic in his eyes from the friends who trusted him to win this for them.

“Ten.”

Dream cracked. He couldn’t do this. It wasn’t worth it.

“Fire!”

Both men spun around, drawing their bows as they turned. Tommy was fast, Dream would give him that. But there was never a chance that he could beat Dream.

Dream aimed for Tommy’s chest, watching as the teen saw what was about to happen, before he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Everyone held their breath, watching Dream draw back his arrow, lining up his shot. Powerless to stop what they knew was bound to happen.

Dream pulled his arrow back, the string going taut. He bit his lip and-

He moved the bow up, releasing the arrow. 

It flew towards Tommy, who’s eyes widened, watching the arrow fly toward him, his own bow still being pulled back.

The arrow flew, over Tommy’s head, embedding itself into the hill behind him. The dirt around it shaken from the force of the arrow’s impact.

A gasp erupted from the audience, everyone unsure of how to react.

Until Tommy’s arrow was released, hitting its target, and embedding itself in Dream’s chest.

Tommy lowered his bow, his face frozen in shock.

Dream dropped to the ground, hands weakly gripping the arrow lodged in his chest, trying to pull it out with little success.

Everyone seemed to break out of their shock at the sound of Dream hitting the wood, because suddenly the bridge was filled with movement, and voices yelling out into the night.

“DREAM-”

“Oh fuck oh my god what the fuck-”

“Why did he do that holy shit what just happened?”

“Is he okay? Jesus christ, do we have any health potions?”

Sapnap was the first to reach dream, George only a second behind him. George pulled Dream into his lap as Sapnap grabbed his hand, pushing some of his hair away from his forehead.

“Dream you’re gonna be fine,” Sapnap said, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

The only response he got was a pained wheeze, blood dripping from the side of his mouth as he tried to speak.

George shushed him as Sapnap turned, calling out to the group of people, their enemies (was that even true? did this mean the war was over? had they lost?) standing a few feet back, watching the scene unfold before them.

“Please,” Sapnap called out, tears falling down his cheeks as he held Dream’s hand tighter, willing him to hold on just a bit longer, “help him. Please. We don’t- we don’t have anything, please, just save him.”

Fundy rushed forward, kneeling next to Dream’s head, wincing as he let out a wet cough. George had moved his mask up just enough to uncover his mouth so the blood wouldn’t get trapped inside.

“I couldn’t…” Dream started weakly, his voice rough, each word forcefully dragged from him. Despite his friends’ attempts to shush him, he kept going, “Tommy? Is he….. okay?”

Looking up at the teen, standing at Wilbur’s side, the older man pulling him close with his arm, offering as much comfort as he could, Fundy spoke as softly as he could, “He’s fine Dream. You’re the one who’s hurt, Tommy is okay.”

Those words were all Dream needed to hear. He fell back into George’s lap, all the energy seemingly drained from his body.

Everyone watched on as Fundy gripped the shaft of the arrow and pulled, ripping it from Dream’s chest. He let out an agonizing scream as it was removed, his voice dying in the middle, leaving him in a silent scream.

The bridge was silent as Fundy carefully wrapped Dream’s chest in bandages, trying to move him as little as possible.

Once Dream was healed as much as he could be, George slowly stood up, clutching Dream in his arms, and him and Sapnap started making their way home, their footsteps echoing in the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i really appreciate comments and kudos if you feel like leaving one!! i also draw art sometimes, so if you want you can find me on instagram also @caydiink!
> 
> i might write more for this fandom, but this is all i had planned, so ig leave any ideas in the comments if theres smth ud wanna see me write.
> 
> thank u <3


End file.
